Yo solo quería verte
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Marisa visita a Alice una noche de invierno. Una traducción mas, esta vez especial para una usuaria de esta web.


**Sí, sí, ya se que he publicado como 5 fics en menos de 2 días. Pero estudio y trabajo y bueno, en estos 2 días no he tenido clases y he tenido los días libres así que descargo mi energía publicando aquí (?)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This is the translation of "_I Just Wanted To See You_", fanfic made by "_Lucky Strawberry Fox_". Made for leisure and respecting the original author.

**Aviso:** Esta es la traducción de "_I Just Wanted To See You_", fanfic hecho por "_Lucky Strawberry Fox_". Hecho porque... es la pareja favorita de uno de mis mejores amigos ^^ (Y sí, también porque es la pareja favorita de "**spacylemon**", una de las personas que me inspiran a seguir traduciendo :3 )

Y... eso xD.

* * *

Alice miró por su ventana. La nieve había caído el día anterior, convirtiendo la tierra de Gensokyo en un lugar totalmente blanco. La nieve medio derretida brillaba a la luz de la luna. Ese día estaba cayendo granizo. Por suerte, las piezas eran pequeñas, pero cuando caían lo hacían con fuerza. Alice se sirvió una taza de té caliente y se sentó con Shanghái. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los de la naturaleza. Ella tomó un sorbo de té, disfrutando de la soledad. O disfrutaba hasta que...

_-Hey Alice! ALICE! PUEDES ABRIR LA PUERTA!? Hacen como un millón de grados bajo cero aquí afuera!_

La titiritera hizo una mueca y dejó la taza. Marisa podía ser muy irritante a veces, pero extrañamente Alice siempre tenía ganas de verla. Ella siempre se preocupaba por Marisa, sobre todo cuando hacía este tipo de cosas. ¿No podría enfermarse por estar en el aire frio en la noche?

_-Shanghái, tráeme una manta_ - le ordenó Alice a su muñeca mientras se levantaba de su silla. Shanghái salió corriendo y volvió con una gruesa manta azul. Alice la tomó y la llevó consigo cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

_-Alice!_ - Marisa gritó alegremente _- Hola, ze ~!_

_-Marisa, tú... imbécil! ven aquí!_ - Alice exclamó, tomando a la bruja por el brazo y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas dos.

Envolvió a su amiga en una manta y la abrazó con fuerza. Marisa parecía un poco sorprendida por esto, sobre todo después de haber sido llamada "imbécil" pero ella no se resistió. Alice le llevó una taza de té y ambas se sentaron a la mesa.

_-Entonces, que te trae por aquí?_ - Preguntó Alice _- Tendrías muchísima suerte si no estás enferma mañana que despiertes._

_-Yo solo quería decir hola_

_-Y eso no podía esperar hasta la mañana?_

_-Bueno ya, perdí, ze ~. __**Yo solo... quería verte.**_

Alice sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. La bruja estaba siendo tan linda con ella. Ella escuchó a Marisa divagando sobre ser atrapada robando en la enorme biblioteca de Patchouli ese mismo día. La inclinación de Marisa hacia las cosas robadas era algo que mantenía a Alice preocupada de vez en cuando. Temía que un día Marisa le robara a la persona equivocada y se metiera en problemas graves.

_-Así que..._ - dijo Marisa - _Entonces ella estaba siento estúpida, diciéndome que robar es malo y esas cosas, y yo estaba..._

_-Marisa_ - Dijo Alice de pronto, interrumpiéndola

_-Hmm?_

_-No quiero que vuelvas a tu casa mientras el tiempo siga así de malo. Te gustaría pasar aquí la noche?_

_-Si!_ - exclamó Marisa

_-Está bien, está bien._

Continuaron hablando un rato más. Alice realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de Marisa aunque ella era un poco molesta en algunas ocasiones. Ella miró a la bruja por un momento, mirando especialmente sus ojos. Eran de un dorado profundo, algo así como las hojas del otoño. A Alice le gustaban.

Probablemente era media noche cuando finalmente decidieron ir a dormir. Marisa empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de invitados cuando Alice se lo impidió.

_-A donde crees que vas? No te voy a dejar sola, cleptómana. Quédate conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?_

Marisa no se opuso. Alice le dio uno de sus camisones. Y la bruja rubia descaradamente se quitó la ropa para cambiarse ahí mismo. Eso sorprendió a Alice, quien no estaba segura de hacia dónde mirar. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo. Marisa se metió en la cama y esperó a Alice, quien tímidamente se cambió de ropa, apagó las luces y se recostó en la cama también.

Las dos estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Alice sintió que Marisa la abrazaba. Ella simplemente desde ese abrazo no pudo dejar de sonreír. El claro de luna entraba por la ventana, apenas iluminándoles. Alice se maravilló de ver como una persona tan fuerte y enérgica se podía volver una persona tranquila y serena mientras dormía. Ella tentativamente tocó la mejilla de Marisa, lo más ligeramente posible.

Cuando pensaba que estaba segura de que la otra chica estaba dormida, ella le susurró: _- Te amo, Marisa._

_-Te amo demasiado, ze ~!_

_-Espera... ¿qué? tú estás despierta aun?_

Se sentaron y se miraron por un momento. Ninguna de las dos chicas sabia que decir. De repente Alice se dio cuenta de que Marisa le había dicho que la amaba también. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a los labios de su amiga y se preguntó si debía besarla. Ella no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, sin embargo antes de que se diera cuenta, los labios de Marisa se unieron a los de ella, besándole con suavidad pero también con pasión. Alice ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella siempre quiso eso desde que conoció a Marisa y estaba pasando finalmente. Aunque estaba un poco aturdida aun, se las arregló para devolverle el beso. Cuando por fin el beso terminó, ella podría haber jurado que vio las estrellas.

_-Buenas noches, ze ~!_


End file.
